1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treatment, such as dyeing and bleaching, of textile materials wound on a perforated cylindrical beam, and more particularly to an improved drive mechanism for rotating the beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known a variety of apparatus for forcing treatment liquid, such as dyeing and bleaching liquid, into and through textile materials such as yarns, tapes and fabrics that are wound on a rotating perforated cylinder commonly known as "beam". In an example disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Post-Examination Publication No. 43-18782, an axial shaft of the beam is connected to a driving shaft disposed outside a treatment vessel of the apparatus for rotation of the beam. In another example disclosed in Japanese Patent Post-Examination Publication No. 44-3252, a gear mounted on a support frame of the beam meshes with another gear mounted on a driving shaft extending into a treatment vessel from the outside for rotation of the beam support frame. Difficulties have been experienced with such prior treatment apparatus in that since the driving shaft must extend into the treatment vessel from outside and since the vessel is maintained interiorly in very high pressure condition, it is required to seal about the driving shaft so as to maintain the interior of the vessel at high pressure during the treating. A drive means such as a motor or a speed reducer is also required. Moreover, it is required to take measures for safety against the strain on the driving shaft resulting from any abnormal rotation, thus increasing the costs of installation and maintenance.